


Do you really care?

by orphan_account



Series: Random depression fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Love Confessions, M/M, almost suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol decides the world would be better of without him, Baekhyun tries to stop him.





	Do you really care?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is just a short one shot I wrote a while ago, sorta based off my feelings toward the world and myself not that long ago. I took the promise at the end, from what me and my girlfriend promised after she found fresh knife cuts on my arm, sorry, probably sharing too much, your here for the fic, not my life story. Bye!  
> ~Bekah

*Chanyeol POV*

_ Can you hear me? Can you hear the voices, telling me to do this? Or am I just crazy? I’m told I should hold on, but is it really worth it? No one’s there, no one cares, or at least enough to stop me. _

I stood again on the roof, staring out across the city, the note in my hand again, what it says forever in my mind, my last messages ready to send in case I decide to go through with it this time. 

I’m pretty sure I will, every breath I take is torture, every other second I live I become more and more aware of how much I’m not needed, or cared about, much more important everyone else is.

I took off my hat and sweatshirt and set them near the edge, leaving the note inside and sighing heavily.

I pulled out my phone, and sent the texts I’d written last night, when I first came up here.

I lowered my phone and stared out across the city one last time, taking in its beauty, if I had anything left to live for, it would be the city, but that wasn’t a good enough reason for me.

A notification popped up on my phone, I glanced at it, from my mom, “Chanyeol, please, don’t, think this through, please!”

“I have, I’ve been considering this for months.” I responded, knowing in my mind she didn’t really care how I felt, she wanted someone to keep the family going, but she still had my brother, Kyungsoo.

"Just think of Kyungsoo, the impact it'll have on him." I ignored it, knowing that all she really cared about was how Kyungsoo was feeling, nothing about me mattered.

*Baekhyun POV*

“Hey Baek, I’m sorry I have to do this, but goodbye. I know you don’t really care for me, so you can stop pretending and be genuine now. Good bye, Baekhyun.” a message from Chanyeol popped up on my phone, I read it over and over as I raced from my apartment down the hall to Chanyeol’s.

I fumbled with the key card, but eventually got inside and rushed through the small one bedroom, looking for the familiar red hair, “Chanyeol plesae dont!” I messaged, accidentally messing up the spelling in my rush after my search turned out unsuccessful

“I’m sorry Baek, I don’t have any other way.” the response popped up.

“Please, at least wait, so I can say goodbye in person, then I can give myself something for trying to stop you, even if I fail.”

“I’ll wait five minutes.”

I sighed with relief, “Where are you?”

“The roof.”

As soon as the message was on my phone I was racing down the hall and up the stairs, heading to the roof.

“I guess he’s not coming.” Chanyeol mumbled as I slowly opened the door to the roof and stepped out.

He set his phone down and stepped closer to the edge, he sighed and stared out across the city.

I rushed forward and grasped his hand, holding him, “Chanyeol.” I said, my voice tight because of the lump in my throat.

“I thought you weren’t gonna come. You probably shouldn’t have.” he said, turning away.

“No, Yeol, I wanted to come, and I did, I wanted to stop you, or at least try, because I do care, I genuinely care.”

Tears began to fall from my eyes as I spoke, grasping Chanyeol’s hand tighter.

“No you don't, nobody cares for me, I’m just a waste of space.” Chanyeol said, turning away from me.

“Why would I be in love with a waste of space?!” I blurted out.

“What?”

Chanyeol turned toward me, a look of confusion and shock on his face, “Why would you love me? I’m not worth anything.”

“Yes, you are, You are worth something, if not to yourself, then to me. Chanyeol, I love you, your worth everything to me.”

“No Baek, I’m n-”

I pulled his arm and jerked him towards me, then wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Chanyeol, I love you. Your worth the world to me, if you really want to jump, I’ll do it with you, to prove how much you’re worth to me.” I said, laying my head on his chest.

Chanyeol said nothing, just stood there.

*Chanyeol POV*

H-he cares that much? 

“Why do you care so much?” I asked, my voice choked as I held back tears.

“Because it’s you, you captured my heart, no other reason than that, and there doesn’t need to be.” Baekhyun responded.

I said nothing else, just broke down, letting the tears I’d been holding in flow down my face.

I buried my face in Baekhyun’s hair as my tears soaked it, he just continued to hold me as I cried, that’s when I realized, I loved him, back.

I loved the small caring man that decided he wanted to be a part of my life, decided he wanted to be there for me, and he was, as much as I needed him, I guess I just never realized.

I realized he loved me because I was a complicated emotional mess, not despite of it, he loved me because I was me, even if me was a piece of shit, he loved that, he loved me.

Once my tears finished, I lifted my head and looked Baekhyun in the eyes, smiling softly.

“I’m here for you, even if you don’t want me.” he said, wiping the last of my tears from my face, smiling a small bright smile that made me feel a small bit better.

“I-I want you Baek.” I responded quietly, looking at his feet.

“Promise me, not to hurt yourself, please?” he asked as he lifted my head.

“I promise.”

He smiled, I smiled back, and we stood for a little while longer, just holding each other.

  
  


~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read the shit I post! As always, leave kudos if this was anything near as what you expected, please don't hate me. Anyway, see you guys on my next post/update/whatever I do next.  
> ~Bekah


End file.
